


Shampoo

by wan2wantU



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is just a special mention, Excuse the typos, M/M, and the grammar, fluffy minhwan, minhwan and shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan2wantU/pseuds/wan2wantU
Summary: Minhyun doesn't like the "good for the hair" shampoo that Daniel recommended to Jaehwan.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> MinHwan + shampoo? Yes.

It's been a long day for both Jaehwan and Minhyun. They both have load of projects that needs to be done before the week ends. Luckily, both of them are partners for this project.

Being partners means less hassle, or so they thought. The only advantage that they have is that they are roommates... They are roommates. Yes. That's it. That's the only advantage that they have! But being roommates doesn't mean the work would be easily done in a snap of a finger.

  
They've been spending their time working in library for days already. They would buy dinner and head back to their dorms and start doing the said project while eating.

  
They finished the project during dinner and double checked everything before sending it to their professor.

"Finally!" Minhyun exclaimed as he plop on his bed. Jaehwan just sighed loudly, speechless because of tiredness.  
"You wanna go shower first?" Minhyun ask the younger who is starring at the floor since they've finished. Jaehwan just mumble a silent "yeah" before he get up and go straight to bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, Jaehwan noticed that the shampoo bottle is already empty so he went out again and grab the shampoo he bought earlier this week. "Daniel said it's good for the hair." Jaehwan starts his warm shower, excited to use the "good for the hair" shampoo that Daniel suggested.

Meanwhile, Minhyun started cleaning their room where all the papers are scattered alongside with the food packaging for their dinner earlier. After finishing all the cleaning and putting the things they used back to their places, Minhyun stretch his body whil having a dumb smile plastered on his face. He's finally done.

They're finally done! Being done with the project means more cuddling time with Jaehwan and that's what all he need now. It has been an exhausting week for both of them. Jaehwan would be sleeping the moment he lay down on his bed because of fatigue and that means no goodnight kiss and cuddles before sleeping. But since it's over, Minhyun can't help but to feel excited about tonight's cuddle session.

The sound of the door opening snap Minhyun out from his thoughts but that did not stop him from smiling like dumb dude and the excitement he's feeling. He run to Jaehwan and cuddles the younger even though his hair is still damp from the shower.

Minhyun loves to hug Jaehwan while snuggling his face on the younger's head, feeling his soft hair and smelling it from time to time. He look at Jaehwan, can't help but to smile because he just look so cute, Minhyun's heart ia about to burst. He just can't get enough of him.

"You are so adorable." Minhyun said sincerely and made Jaehwan blush. Minhyun ran his finger through Jaehwan's hair while his other hand is busy caressing Jaehwan's cheeks. Minhyun cannot stop saying words of appreciation to Jaehwan. Minhyun pull Jaehwan into a hug and ran his hand through the younger's back, tapping him while saying "You've work hard, love." Minhyun then close his eyes and sniff Jaehwan's head. Minhyun love the scent of Jaehwan's strawberry scented shampoo. It smells so sweet, just like Jaehwan.

But to his shock, he smell no strawberry or anything that smells fruity. Instead, he smell like herbs. It's not that he hates it, it just smell weird and not very Jaehwan-like. Minhyun break the hug and said "I don't like your new shampoo." Jaehwan look at him touching his hair, "But Daniel said it's good for the hair. So i thought i should try it and-"

Jaehwan actually don't know what to tell anymore. He also doesn't like the smell but he know the shampoo do wonders because the result can be seen on Daniel. He sighed and mumble a "sorry" in a very low voice. He know how much Minhyun love his strawberry scented shampoo and that he might be disappointed and would not touch his hair again and snuggle and cuddle with him. Minhyun noticed the frown on Jaehwan's face, so he pulled him into a hug.

"No need be sorry, love. It's just a shampoo."  
"But it smells terrible." Jaehwan rebutted. "No, it's not. It's just... smells... weird?" Minhyun tried his best to assure him. And they both laugh. "I will not use it again. You might not touch my hair and cuddle with me again because of that." Jaehwan said with a pout. Minhyun see it as an oppurtinty and give Jaehwan a peck on his lips and the both smile. "Nonesense." Minhyun said.

Minhyun then head to the shower so the cuddle session would be longer. He might not like the smell of the shampoo but he sure like Jaehwan more to ignore that.


End file.
